My Obsession
by Sheesuh Kitten and Ima Ninja
Summary: [full summary inside]Donatello goes missing, and the only lead is a note that says that he would not be harmed. WARNING SLASH! Pairings inside. Rated to be safe
1. Missing

This is our first attempt at a M/M story…so please be nice

Pairings:

One sided: CaseyDon

Two sided: RaphDon, LeoMikey, AprilOC (Josh)

Full summery: Donatello goes missing, and the only lead is a note that says that he would not be harmed. Raphael's feelings are brought to the test when he realizes he loves Don more than a brother. But who took him? How will they react when they found out who did?

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own the OC in future chapters

* * *

**Missing:**

Raphael watched as Donatello once again went out to get parts, this time he was fixing the oven after one of Michelangelo's famous baking incidents.

His mind couldn't help but wonder off, shortly after a hostile brake up with April, Arnold Casey Jones had told him something that no one else knew; Casey was bisexual. He couldn't help but chuckle at that, he saw Casey checking out guys, as well as women when they were out on patrol at times. But each time they went alone his mind would always drift off to his brother Don.

He never really argued with his brother often, it was quite strange. Don never made him angry, well not usually. Sure Don would lock himself in his lab all the time, but whenever he did came out, he was sure as hell was great company, when Leo and Mikey were around.

"Hey Raph," he looked a Mikey; he noticed the boredom etched on his younger brother's face.

"What is it Mikey?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Why do so many people think being gay is wrong?"

"Mike, why are you asking me that, I'm bi," Raph said, turning to his brother, "I don't really care."

"Wait a second," Mikey blinked, "you just admitted you were bi."

"So," Raph crossed his arms over his chest, "anything wrong with that."

"Nope," Mikey said, shaking his head, "but what if I told you I was gay?" Mikey seemed really nervous about this.

"I would support you, why?" Raph blinked.

"I'm gay," Mikey stated.

"Okay? And you're telling me this why?" Raph growled.

"Because I am," Mikey said.

"You could of just flat out told me, but no, you did the stupid question thing," Raph rolled his eyes and stood up, "anything else you want ta tell me."

"Um…" Mikey rubbed the back of his neck, "Leo has something to tell you." That was the moment Leo decided to leave the dojo, sweaty, and with a towel flung over his shoulders.

"Leo, Mikey said you got somethin' to tell me," Raph looked at the blue banded turtle.

"I'm bi," Leo stated.

"Okay…I would have never had guessed that," Raph said, "I have never seen you hittin' on guys."

"Heh, it's a long story," Mikey said, "but hey, I bet you have time."

"Let me guess, you and Leo are goin' out," Raph said with an eye ridge raised.

"Damn, he's good," Mikey said, with a frown on his lips. Leo nodded, draping his arm over Mikey's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're going out," Leo said.

"I'm okay with it, as long as Splinter knows," Raph said.

"Oh, he knows," Mikey said, "trust me, he knows."

"He walked in on you while you were making out," Raph joked.

"Pretty much," Leo stated.

**-Ten Hours later-**

"Donny should have been back by now," Raph said, "where is that techno geek?"

"Maybe we should go look for him," Leo suggested, "I mean…he might be in trouble."

"Maybe he's still at the dump, and got distracted, I mean that has happened a few times before," Mike shrugged.

"No, I already tried calling his Shell Cell, he's not answering," Leo said, "he always answers." Raph tensed at that, his mind going a mile a minute with so many what if questions.

"We should go look for him," Raph stood up, panic etched on his face.

"Raph, it's okay," Mikey said.

**-Ten Minutes later-**

Raphael panicked as he ran through the dump, looking high and low for his braniac brother.

"GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Mikey's voice rang out. His breath was caught in his throat, if Donny was hurt he would never in a million years forgive himself, Don offered for him to come along, but he said no, now he wish he said yes.

Running up to Mikey, he noticed the note in his hand, the grave look on his face made Raph reach his hand out.

"Give me the note," he growled.

"You're not going to like it," Mikey sighed, "but okay." The note was placed in his hand.

_You know who you are,_

_Your brother is safe, and he will be safe as long as you don't come looking for him. If you come looking for him, you use your imagination. _

_Nobody_

"Mother of fuck," Raph shook his head, "who would just go and take him?"

"I don't know, I really don't know," Mikey shook his head, "we better go catch up with Leo on patrol."

**-Location: Unknown at this point-**

_First I was in the dump, then Casey comes and knocks me out. What is wrong with him?_

Donatello was bound and gagged to a wooden chair, and I mean…the ropes that were tied to him were tight, he could tell he was in a cabin, he could hear the sounds of birds chirping. The sound of the door opening, he looked to see Casey there, his arms crossed.

"Hello Sunshine," Casey smirked, "nice to see you're finally up."

His eyes widened noticing his gear in the corner of the cabin, and he looked back at the smirking Casey. He knew he was in over his head, he gulped and stared at Casey as the man walked over to him, that smirk never leaving his lips.

"You're wondering why I'm doing this?"

Don nodded, watching as Casey's smirk grew.

"Well, maybe I should tell you later," the man smirked, "when I think you're ready to handle the truth."

_This is going to be one long day,_ Don sighed as Casey sat down next to him, he tensed noticing the look Casey was giving him, so full of emotions, want…no…lust…_this is seriously going to be a long while._

_

* * *

_

PLEASE R&R


	2. Emotions

_**Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own our OC who will appear in later chapters**_

* * *

_To find true love,_

_You must find yourself_

_Emotions and all,_

_As the seasons pass, _

_You learn more, about yourself_

_And others_

_Love shall bring peace to you_

_Love shall make you confused_

_It is the only path_

_That will bring you pure joy,_

_Your true hope,_

_Love is forever_

**Emotions:**

"You sure you haven't seen him," Raph sighed.

"_Raph, I haven't seen Don. Heck, I haven't seen Casey since I married Josh,"_ April's voice stated at the other end, _"but Josh and I will keep an eye out."_

Raphael sighed, closing his eyes, he couldn't help but think of the bonehead that is his best friend. He had abandoned them all about a year ago after April's wedding with Josh, he just went missing.

"Mikey, did you get a hold of Casey?" he asked.

"Yeah…but he seemed a bit…different," Mikey said walking in gulping, "he kinda scared me; he wasn't like the Casey we once knew."

Raphael blinked, "You can't be serious."

"He is being serious," Leonardo defended, "I talked to Casey as well as he did…it sounded like he was hiding something."

"Like what?" Raph asked.

"Something big, I don't know," Leo stated, "and with Master Splinter being on his yearly retreat, this isn't going to be easy."

"Master Splinter is gone for…one day of his three week retreat and we loose Donny!" Mikey cried.

"I'm going to look some more, okay," Raph stated, grabbing his Shell Cell and putting it in his belt.

"But Raph, it's nearly dawn," Leo said.

"Buts are not going to find Donny," Raph glared at Leo.

"Guys, lets not fight," Mikey said worriedly.

-The Cabin-

Casey had left minutes before; he heard the sound of the phone ringing. His eyes widened when he heard him address Mikey and then Leo. He trying his best not to tremble, but he found his mind wandering away from science and math, to what was going on then. He knew his brothers were worried, he also knew about Leo and Mikey's relationship, but when his mind wondered to his hotheaded brother. Raph's smirks made his stomach do back-flips, at first he had no idea why, Don always thought he was straight, but as time went on…he figured out that he himself was bi.

Casey had been dead to them for nearly a year, after April's marriage to a new friend of theirs, Josh. Josh was a really nice guy, and he was also a bit of a mixture of different personalities. Casey was the one who introduced Josh to them, reluctantly too. Later on they found out Josh had met Raph and that it was his idea for Casey to bring him down. That's when Casey and April's relationship began to fall apart.

The sound of Casey returning made him escape his thoughts, he wanted to say something, but the gag prevented him from doing so. He watched as Casey went rummaging threw his gear, his eyes widening as he grabbed his mask, and the way Casey was rubbing his fingers along the clothe, a lusty smile on the man's lips.

Casey held the clothe in his hands, and turned to Donatello, who was staring at him wide eyed.

"So, Sunshine," Casey smirked, "you ready to eat?"

Don blinked, hearing his stomach rumbling loudly. How long has he been there?

"That's all the answer I need."

**-With Raph-**

Taking deep breathes; he jumped the fire escape after stopping yet another mugging. Still no sign of his genius brother, he felt his lips quiver a bit, as he fought back a cry of rage. His emotions were driving him insane, he has always loved Don, but not in THAT way…Don was his opposite, level headed, shy, and a pacifist. Why were his emotions confusing him? Maybe it had to do with he had gotten along better with his braniac brother.

Well, he did see something at the wedding that not even his braniac brother didn't see, Casey staring at him, almost constantly, during the reception, heck, he didn't even pay attention to when Master Splinter was marrying April and Josh, all he did was stare at his brother. He also remembered the jealousy, the fucking jealousy of his best friend staring at HIS Donny like that.

That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I love him," he murmured aloud, almost a dry chuckle, "damn it, I love him."

-The Cabin-

Casey set a bag of something at one side of the room; he walked over to Don and leaned over him.

"You have to promise not to yell at me when I remove the gag," Casey said, his face hard.

Don shook his head; he wasn't the one to yell unless it was a battle, when his brothers were hurt. The gag was slowly removed, the moment it was, he began to open his mouth to ask a question, only to have Casey crash his lips into his. Casey tasted like failure, and failure didn't taste too good. The moment the kiss was over, Casey smirked.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," the man let out a dry laugh and walked over to where he sat the bag, he pulled out a sandwich, and he glanced at Don with a slight glance. That glance showed Don's shocked eyes.

"Why?" Don finally regained his voice, but it quivered.

"Because," Casey shrugged, walking over to him, loosening the ropes on his arms, but kept his wrists bound. Placing the sandwich into the brainy turtle's trembling hands; Don watched as Casey plopped himself on a chair, staring at him.

"You're different then my past girlfriends and boyfriends," Casey smirked, "but not as in appearance and that kind of jazz, but your personality turns me on." Casey smirked at the panicked look on Donny's face; he remembered when he turned into that monster three years before, when he saw that he looked as sick as a dog. Sure he was going out with April, but that's when his feelings for Don started to appear, but they were small at that time, when getting the news that he was better, he couldn't help but be happier about it then he expected himself to be.

"Donny, if you don't eat, I'll make you eat," Casey stood up, frowning. Don gulped, with shaking hands; he brought the sandwich to his beak, and took a small bite, tasting the turkey, lettuce, mustered, and tomato. He couldn't help but chew slowly as the man stared at him, he just didn't like the way he stared. This wasn't the Casey he once knew.

**-With Raph-**

He entered the lair just to hear the light sound of snoring from Leo's room; he peaked inside to see Mikey and Leo holding on to each other sleeping. He shook his head of all the thoughts of what his brothers could have done while he was gone.

Walking to the couch, he crashed on it, staring blankly in one direction, his emotions flooding him all at once. He wished Donny was there, he had never been so lost, so confused in his entire life. He had always been the hothead, the one who doesn't think of consequences. But right now, he couldn't help but think make a plan if they did find Don, what he would do to the moron that took HIS Don away.

He was making himself sound so obsessive, and that scared him. He almost lost Don once, and he wasn't going to loose him again.

"Please, be okay," he whispered, closing his eyes. He found himself asleep, and his mind going into a dream.

_-Dream-_

_Raphael found himself standing in a dark room, the sounds of Donny's pleads to be released, only to have them stop. He panicked, running to the door that was in the dark room, he tried to open it, but it was locked._

_Banging the door, he started hearing a voice huskily whispering something, making him hear whimpers coming from Donatello. He began to pound on the door once again, trying to break it down. But no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't open. Letting out a growl, he did a round house kick, and the door fell off its hinges, but it didn't interrupt what was going on the other room. His eyes widened at the sight before him…Casey was raping his Don._

_-End Dream-_

Taking deep breathes, he sat up. His eyes full of panic and with shaky hands he stood up and walked to Leo's room. He couldn't help but become frantic seeing that they were no longer in the room.

"Raph is everything okay?" Leo asked, walking up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo…I think I know who took him," Raph was taking deeper breathes, fear weighed him down.

"Who took him?" Leo couldn't help but be demanding at this.

"I think I know why you thought Casey was acting stranger than usual," Raph looked at his brother, "I think he was the one who took Donny."

**-Cabin-**

The gag was put back on after eating, and Donatello didn't like that. Casey stood in front of him, a lusty grin on the man's lips.

Now he really wished that Mikey wasn't Mikey.

"Well, Sunshine," if Casey could grin more, then his face would have been split in half, "I'll be back in a few hours, don't try anything (laugh) like you could."

He gulped as Casey walked out of the room, the sound of a door slamming, and then a car door slamming, and an engine starting. He couldn't help but struggle against his tight bonds.

In a matter of thirty minutes, his wrists were bleeding from struggling; his legs couldn't even move at all, that was how tight he was tied.

_I guess this is the end,_ he bowed his head. Closing his eyes, he was brought into a painful sleep.

_-Dream-_

_Donatello found himself standing in the middle of an open field, wild flowers were abundant, along with different insects, and birds. _

_The sudden feeling of someone wrapping their arms around him caused his breath to be caught in his throat._

"_Donny isn't this place beautiful," Raph's voice rang in his ear. That was the words that he had least expected to come from the red banded turtles mouth._

_The sudden feeling of a kiss on the back of his neck made him let out a small moan._

"_I love you," he found himself whispering, "Raphael, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Donny."_

_The field suddenly died, and Raphael was gone._

_The next thing he knew, he was pushed back on his shell, his gear gone, and Casey straddling him, he gulped seeing the man naked._

_He let out cries of pain as Casey started raping him. Suddenly, Casey was pulled off him, and he closed his eyes tightly, tears forming in his eyes._

_He felt someone stroking his cheek; he opened his eyes to see Raph smiling down on him._

"_I won't let him hurt you."_

_-End Dream-_

Donatello's eyes flew opened, as he felt a hand stroking his cheek. It was Casey, who was giving him that same lusty smile.

"Did you sleep well Sunshine?" he asked. Don fought the urge to shake his head negatively, so he just closed his eyes.

"That bad?" Casey chuckled darkly.

He opened his eyes, and glared at Casey.

"What's with the sudden hate?" the man asked, his lips forming a frown.

How would answer that if he wasn't tied, bound, and gagged. _You kidnapped me, and you're holding me hostage for reasons that are selfish, you inconsiderate moron…when my brothers get here you are so dead._

Casey was lucky he couldn't read minds.

"Donny, you're only fanning the flame," Casey said, getting in the olive skinned turtle's face, "and you don't want to do that. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you. But now you're driving my patience." Casey smirked at the fearful look that he had gotten from Donatello.

Reaching for the gag, he slowly began to untie it, the man licking his lips with want, need, and it was driving him nuts. The moment the gag was removed for a second time, he leaned in and kissed Donatello.

Donatello was still shocked by the taste of failure, and he gasped when Casey's tongue forced itself into his mouth. He grimaced as it slithered its way through his mouth, he chose not to bite it, or fight it…but he didn't kiss back either.

Casey began to get rough with the forced kiss, his hands trembling from the want to feel and grope Donatello, to untie the ropes and fuck the sense out of him. But he pulled back, and frowned at the fright on the turtle's face. He leaned in for another kiss, this time not fighting the want to touch and grope, but this was also the time that Donatello decided to fight back.

Roaring in pain, Casey pulled away after Don had bit his tongue. Growling, he fought back the urge to back hand Donatello. Putting the gag back on the object of his desires, he exited the room, muttering curses.

Next time Donatello wouldn't be so lucky.

_People confuse lust and love_

_Love is true,_

_Lust is danger,_

_Stay on the path of love_

_And then the lust shall not take over._

_Desires are things of complete immaturity_

_And things of complete pain,_

_If you Desire one person_

_It would bring pain to the other_

_Desire and want, would bring pain, not love

* * *

_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Desire is Pain

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, all we own is Josh!

* * *

_Cries of pain,_

_Cries of sorrow, _

_Can't wake, _

_For your tomorrow_

_Take a deep breath,_

_And fight the pain,_

_For your love's call shall stop the rain_

_Love's call shall bring in the light_

**Desire is Pain:**

Mikey watched as his love paced.

"Why makes you think Casey did this?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Do you really wanna know?" Raph growled.

"Yes!" Mikey piped up.

"It was a dream," Raph closed his eyes, "I was locked in a room…and I heard Don begging to be let go…and then silence, and I found myself breaking down the door…Casey was raping Don."

Mikey's jaw dropped at that, "But I thought Casey was straight."

"He's bisexual," Raph stated, "I mean…I've seen him check out other guys."

"And you choose to tell us this now?" Leo glared.

"Because I swore on my honor not to tell anyone," he glared.

"Hey guys," they turned to see a brunette man walk in.

"Yo, Josh!" Mikey couldn't help but smile as the man walked up to them.

"I'm here to help," Josh began, "April is at the doctor…getting a blood test."

"And the reason why?" Mikey asked.

"She thinks she's pregnant," he shrugged, "but her main worry is Don."

"We think we know who took him," Raph began.

"Who?" Josh asked.

**-Cabin-**

Casey closed his eyes, fighting back the want, the desire to leave the bed room, and take him farther away. He just knew that they were catching on, something just told him that.

His lips turned into a smirk, he would get what he wanted soon enough, and he knew he would.

"You will be mine," he whispered, "and you will want me soon enough."

Donatello was having a hard time sleeping in the other room, being in an upright position made it hard for anybody to sleep if you hadn't done it before. Closing his eyes, the sound of his Shell Cell ringing caused his eyes to open.

"Damn it," Casey exited the room, and walked to his gear, digging through it he pulled out the Shell Cell, and he threw it against the wall. Donny's hope fell as it shattered into pieces.

"You think they will save you, don't you," Casey let out a laugh, "but now I doubt they will even find you." Don glared at Casey.

"Darlin' don't be that way," Casey said, walking over to Don, and he walked behind the Techno Geek, placing his hands on his shoulders, giving them an affectionate squeeze, causing Don to tense, "We will be together for the rest of our lives, you won't be lonely."

Donatello fought the urge to struggle in the man's grasp.

"You will be mine soon enough," Casey whispered huskily in where the olive green turtle's ear would be.

**-The lair-**

Mikey fought back the urge to cry when he attempted to call Don's Shell Cell again.

"_We're sorry, but the number you have called have been disconnected."_

"Mike, what's wrong?" Josh looked at him.

"Something's happened to Don's Shell Cell," he gasped. Raph tensed hearing that.

"What do you mean, something happened to it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, it just won't…" Mikey's voice trailed off, "What if…what if what Raph said was true, what if Casey did take Donny."

"Then the only question is, what are his motives," Leo asked.

"Raph…you're more like Casey, what are his motives for taking Donatello?" Josh asked, turning to the red masked turtle.

Raph felt his throat go dry, he began to stammer.

"Raph…are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Raph…" Mikey watched as Raph stopped stammering, and began to clinch his fists.

"Do you really wanna know why," Raph growled, "DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHY?"

The three shrunk back at the aggravation in Raphael's voice. Leo was the only one who noticed the tears that began to roll down the hothead's cheeks.

"Raph?" Leo reached out.

"I love him," Raph cried, "I just found out that I love him, and he's gone, taken away." No one understood a word, it was whispered.

"Raph, could you…" Mikey began.

"I LOVE HIM, YOU IDIOT, AND I WAS TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT I'VE ALWAYS HAVE!" Raphael's rage took over, as he charged his punching bag, and he began beating the tar out of it, after four kicks and punches, it flew, landing in front of the others in the room.

"Raph, calm down," Leo began. He watched as Raph stood there, taking deep breathes, a scowl on his face.

"Casey you're a dead man."

**-Cabin-**

Casey's hand slid off of Don's shoulders, and stopped on his biceps, using his thumbs he started to rub circles on Don's arms. He smirked as Don trembled.

"Donny, you'll learn to love me," he whispered. Don shook his head negatively.

"Yes…you will love me," Casey demanded, "because I love you."

_Or maybe you just want me,_ Don thought.

**-The lair-**

"Okay…we have to find out where Casey is, where he's been hiding for the past year," Leo began.

"And then…we're going to kick his ass," Raph growled.

"No…then we' are going to do a rescue," Leo continued.

"THEN WE ARE GOING TO KICK CASEY'S ASS!" Raph shouted.

"Raph…are you okay?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to kick his ass, and he's going to be sorry he messed with Donny," Raph glared, "and then I'm going to push the bonehead off a cliff."

"Raph, please…don't think like that," Mikey gulped.

"Oh, I'm thinking like that all right," Raph growled, "and Casey has pushed just the right buttons."

"Okay…you want to kill your best friend," Josh said.

"EX-BEST FRIEND!" Raph stressed.

Mikey couldn't help but shake his head; he had never been so worried in his life. Don was the one who kept the balance, and now that he knew how Raph felt about him, he didn't know what to say. Days before any of this happened; Donny had told him his deepest darkest secret.

**-Flashback-**

Don had been more fidgety lately, and that worried Mikey, he couldn't help bur fear the thought that he was against he and Leo's relationship.

"Donny?" he asked, making the purple banded ninja jump.

"Mikey, it's just you," Don sighed.

"Something's bothering you," Mikey said, "is it…?"

"No, it's not your relationship with Leo," Don shook his head, "it's more about my feelings."

"About who?" Mikey asked, "April?"

"No," Don shook his head.

"Sydney?"

"Mikey, stop guessing," Don sighed, "I came to realize, I'm bi."

"So…who's the lucky guy?" Mikey couldn't help but smirk.

"Mikey, it's not some childish crush," Don shook his head, "I am in love with this person."

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone," Don was serious.

"I swear," Mikey said, "so who is it?"

"I love Raph."

**-End Flashback-**

Mikey realized how serious Donny's feelings towards Raph were.

"Guys, we just got to find Donny," Mikey shook his head, _or Raph will never know._

"Mikey, that's what we're trying to do," Raph shook his head.

"Wait…" Leo paused, "you know his Grandmother's farm house."

"Yeah," Raph nodded.

"When we went there last, Casey showed me a cabin just four miles away from the house," Leo said.

"So that means," Raph couldn't help but get excited, "that that's where Donny might be."

"Okay, so we have make plans on how to get there," Mikey said, "but it takes, like almost…four hours to get there, what if we're to late, what if Casey…"

"Mikey, don't think like that," Raph growled, "I swear if he did…he's going to be one dead man."

"He's already a dead man," Mikey muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Raph growled.

"I'll call April," Josh said, pulling out his Shell Cell.

Moments later, he was talking to April, telling her what was going on. Mikey laughed as he brought it at least a meter away from his ear, she was pissed.

"Okay, she's getting supplies packed," Josh said hanging up, "but where do we go when we get Donny out of there."

"We have to come up with a plan first," Leo said.

"And that would be?" Mikey asked. Leo took his lovers hand in his, and he sent him a doubtful smile.

"I don't think my plan will work, but at least we'll try," Leo sighed.

"Leo, it won't work unless you make it work," Josh shook his head.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

**-The Cabin-**

Casey had left the room, and Don was finally asleep.

_-Dream-_

_Don was standing on the roof of an apartment complex, he looked to see Raph standing next to him._

"_Don," Raph looked at him, he found his heart skipping a beat._

"_What's up Raph?" he asked. The next thing he knew, Raph pulled him into a passionate kiss, at first he was shy about it, but he started kissing back._

_But suddenly, everything started to change, and instead of kissing Raph…he was kissing…_

_Breaking the kiss, he was wide eyed noticing that Raph had changed into Casey._

_-End Dream-_

Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't want to be there anymore, he would rather die than be there.

Blinking, he noticing the sound of Casey breathing coming from the other room, a sudden snore; laying his head back, his shoulders sagged down gratefully.

**-The Lair-**

"Guys, you really think that Casey did this?" April asked.

"Come on April, if Casey and Raph are both bi, and Raph loves Donny," Mikey began.

"Mikey, they aren't exactly alike," April sighed.

"That maybe true," Raph nodded, "but I DID once had this bit of a crush on ya April…but that was a long time ago."

"So, you're saying…OMG," April shook her head, "you don't think he would hurt him."

"He said he wouldn't," Leo said.

"Then why do I find it hard to believe," Raph narrowed his eyes.

Leo blinked; he had never seen Raph this hard headed before. He was worried, what if Raph said what he meant, that he was willing to hurt or kill Casey, just to get what he wants, is his love for Donatello was real, or just some killing desire.

"Raph, do you really love him?" Leo asked eyes narrowed.

Raph blinked, "What?"

"Is it love or lust?" Leo demanded. Raph's eyes widened at that question.

"You don't know, do you?" Leo asked.

"I do know lust is for sexual desire," Raph narrowed his eyes, "why don't I have any sexual desires?"

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Leo asked.

"Because," Raph growled, "I know what lust is...and I've escaped it once."

"When?" Leo asked. Raph frowned.

"Joy," Raph growled, "remember her."

"But she died," Mikey said.

"Yes," Raph nodded, "but before that, she and I did one of the stupidest things I could never forgive myself for."

"What?" Leo asked.

"We went off somewhere alone," he closed his eyes, "and we…did it…she loved me, but I lusted for her…when I lost her, I never forgot her, but then I realized that I only lusted for her."

He frowned at the groups shocked faces.

"Raph…I didn't…I didn't…" Leo stammered.

"Leo, I'm over it," Raph shook his head, "but I'll never forgive myself if we don't save Don."

"Guys, let's just hit the road," Mikey said, "We have to save Donny."

**-Cabin-**

Don just couldn't sleep, his eyes were closed, but he couldn't sleep. He was living in a nightmare he didn't want to be in…why did he let Casey take him, trick him.

**-Flashback-**

Searching the dump, he was grabbing parts to fix the oven.

"Hey, Donny!" Casey's voice rang out.

"Casey?" he found himself asking, "but I thought…" before he could even turn to the man, he felt something hitting him the back of the head, and his world went dark.

**-End Flashback-**

He should have been more prepared, instead of being so surprised about it. Casey hadn't talked to them for over a year, but he remembered the last thing the man said to him.

**-Flashback-**

"Casey, you just can't be…" Raph began.

"Raph I'm sorry, I just got a lot on my mind," Casey shook his head, while music played in the background.

"Like what?" Don found himself asking.

"Stuff," Casey smiled at him.

"I'm going to get some punch," Raph sighed, walking off.

"Don…" Casey began.

"Yeah Casey," Don inquired.

"I will be back," Casey said, "and you'll be the first to know it."

"Okay," he blinked as Casey walked off.

-End Flashback-

_Please, just let this get over with and done,_ Don thought. Casey exited his room; he was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Nice to see you're up," Casey yawned, walking up to Don. The next thing he knew, his gag had been removed once again, and Casey was kissing him. Then he realized Casey was going to go beyond the limit.

His world went dark.

_Touch, _

_What most people want,_

_Or what they need,_

_But smile is what everyone truly needs, _

_And most people give willingly_

_Loving smiles,_

_Different from loving touch,_

_Loving touch shall not last forever,_

_But a loving smile will be burned in you're memories forever,_

_Smiles bring hope

* * *

_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	4. Help Me

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own our OC Josh

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-GRAPHIC RAPE!

* * *

**

_Want,_

_Need,_

_The death to all living things._

_Why must these two words destroy?_

_Don't people see that they are the bringers for pain?_

_People act so lost when they say these words_

_Children need toys,_

_Some people lust for another,_

_Need,_

_Does anyone even think of what they truly need?_

_Or do they just think of what they just want and don't need_

**Help Me:**

They had finally hit the road, but it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Raphael was being impatient in the back of their ride disguised as a moving truck. He had been counting the seconds since they had hit the road about an hour before. His turned to see Leo trying to comfort Mikey, he knew how scared Mikey was, but he was glad Mike didn't blame himself.

"Hey Raph?" April asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah April," he blinked.

"You better take care of him," she frowned.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked, "Casey."

"No, I mean Donny," she shook her head still looking at the road, "no offence to any of you, but he's closer to me than you three, and I don't want to see him hurt."

"April, are you saying…"

"Raph, I'm married, but still…you can't help but love him," April shook her head and let out a laugh, "but Raph, I believe in the ways of Yin and Yang. And Donny, he is the Yin to your Yang. I'm just glad that you're not as bad as Casey."

"What do you mean by that?" Raph asked.

"Back when Casey and I were dating, he started to get a bit more infatuated than I could imagine," April sighed, her eyes on the road, "that's what led to the big fight, and the horrid break up."

Raph's eyes widened, he remember April coming to them that day, beaten up and bruised.

"We have to save Donny now," he cried with dread.

**-Cabin-**

Donny woke up, feeling he was laying down, his arms and legs were hand cuffed to a bed. He felt a stinging pain in his lower region, and a sickening headache.

"What happened last night?" he muttered, he felt himself brighten up seeing that he could speak. Suddenly he felt something snake its way around his waist, and he looked to see Casey sleeping next to him, his lower half covered with a comforter.

Then he suddenly realized what happened.

He was raped, while he was out cold.

-Back with the others-

Leo closed his eyes as Mikey massaged his shoulders.

"Leo, you've been working too hard," Mikey shook his head. Leo let out a relaxed sigh as Mikey continued.

"Guys, we'll be there in an hour," Josh called back to them. All Raphael could hear were the ticks on Josh's watch. He was loosing patience, and it was frustrating.

"Raph, are you okay?" April asked.

Raph let out a low growl, "No, I'm not okay…can this thing go any faster!"

"Raph, I don't want to get pulled over," April sighed, still looking at the road.

"Then let me drive," he smirked.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive Raph," she growled, "not tonight mister." She gripped on the steering wheel.

"What got your undies in a knot?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not telling until everyone, I repeat, EVERYONE, is present," April seethed, grinding her teeth, "First we got to save Donny."

They sat in the vehicle in deafening silence.

"We should go over the plan again," Leo suggested.

"Alright Leo," Raph nodded, "as long as this gets Donny back."

"Okay," Leo nodded.

**-The Cabin-**

Don laid there awake as Casey slept next him. He held his breath as Casey wrapped his arms around him, and snuggled into him. Casey let out a hum as he nuzzled Donatello's chin, causing the olive skinned turtle to stutter. Letting out a gasp, he felt Casey kissing his neck.

"Hey Sunshine," Casey whispered, kissing his neck again.

"Casey…please…" he found himself begging. Casey sat up, the comforter still covering the man's bottom half. Casey turned to Don, and Don could see the man's eyes were yearning for him.

He tensed when Casey straddled him, the man smirking down upon him. Casey licked his lips, and leaned in a kissed Donatello, only to have his tongue bitten once again. Pulling back with a hiss, he back handed Don.

"Why must you do that?" he hissed.

"Because you're hurting me," Donatello whimpered.

Casey's lips were put into a straight line thinking of what to do to Don, a sick smile formed on his lips on getting the idea. He had had a date rape after knocking Donatello out for a second time; he enjoyed the feeling of having the turtle underneath him, but he loved it even more to have the olive skinned mutant squirm underneath him.

He positioned himself in-between Donatello's legs, and then…

Donatello was screaming in pain as Casey raped him.

**-The truck-**

"Ten minutes," Josh said. The entire truck was quite after that, they had just recently received a call from their master, who sensed the disturbance. Master Splinter knew everything now, and was hoping to help, but Leo told their father that it would take even longer if they turned back to get their father, and Master Splinter respected that, but he was also angered by Casey Jones's betrayal.

Leo was meditating, and Mikey was trying his best to do the same. Raph was sitting there with his arms crossed, glare on his face. In his mind he had been thinking about his part of the plan, he was going to be the one kicking Casey's good for nothing ass. How was he going to do it, he didn't know, but he swore on his honor that he wouldn't kill the man, even though it would have to take a lot of mental control to do that.

He knew that Casey would have most likely broken his promise; he had been having a hard time going to sleep after that dream.

The sights of Casey raping HIS Donatello were still burned in his memory. Closing his eyes, he could only imagine far worse things happening to Don. Frowning, he just couldn't even imagine what was going on, sure Casey staring at Don was weird, but he didn't realize that...His eyes widened in realization, he left Donny alone with Casey the day of the wedding, and Casey told him something he found very strange.

Donny would be the first to know when he returned. He remembered laughing at that thinking that it was only to scare Don.

_Why didn't I see this coming,_ Raph thought franticly.

**-The Cabin-**

Don was trembling and whimpering after Casey raped him, he was lucky that Casey had to leave the room because of a call. Of course Casey was stupid enough to slip on some clothes quickly and getting to the phone before the answering machine got it, or the person got bored on the other end.

"That's great," Casey couldn't help but smirk.

"_Yes, like I said, your house in…Georgia will be completed in about two weeks,"_ a voice at the other end answered.

"Alright, I'll be sending my stuff there in two weeks then," Casey said, hanging up the phone.

**-With the Others-**

"Okay, April, remember stop far enough so we can get there quickly, but he can't see the lights," Leo ordered.

"Okey Dokey," she nodded. Doing her best she pulled on to the narrow pathway to the cabin.

"Mikey, let all the air out of the tires of all the vehicles you find," Leo turned to Mikey, sending him a small smile.

"Raph, Josh, and I will break in the cabin," Leo frowned, "Raph; promise not to kill Casey, while Josh and I search for Donatello."

"Look Leo, I swore on my honor," Raph shook his head, "but I warned ya, if I have to be held back, then you have to hold me back." Leo shook his head, and Mike laughed, they weren't so used to having Raph so depressed.

"Okay, I'm in the closet range of invisibility," April announced.

"Okay…then let's do this," Raph frowned.

**-The Cabin-**

Don found himself falling into a painful sleep as Casey moved around in the other room, cleaning, doing whatever he could to make things suitable. He was gagged once again, and still in pain from what Casey called sex, and what he called sexual harassment.

_-Dream-_

_Don found himself home, he looked around to see that only Raph was in the room._

"_They're in Leo's room," he turned to see Raph standing behind him. Raph walked past him and plopped himself on the couch, he looked down to the ground rejected._

"_Hey Donny, you wanna watch a movie?" Don looked up to see Raph had turned himself around, and was smiling at him._

_All he could do was nod, blushing. Raph let out a laugh, patting the space beside him. Nervously, Donny made his way to sit down next to Raph. The next thing he knew, they were watching a random movie, and he didn't catch the title, until it came up loud in clear later on in the movie. He frowned, it was the movie based off one of his favorite books Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, but it was the movie most recently made._

_Books remade into movies usually have important stuff taken out. But he wasn't really paying attention, due to the fact in the middle of the movie; Raph took a hold of his hand, giving it a slight squeeze._

"_Raph?" he blinked, turning to look at the hothead. The next thing he knew, they were in a full on lip lock._

_-End Dream-_

Donatello's eyes flew opened when he heard a door being kicked down.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**

**_Sorry if this chapter was really short…_**


	5. Hold Me

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCS!

* * *

_Feeling,_

_It's what everybody has,_

_Whether it's touch,_

_Or emotions_

_Emotions,_

_Such as love and hate_

_Are opposites_

_Opposites that bring balance to this crazy world_

**Hold Me:**

Leonardo stood in a crouching position as he watched as Mikey deflate the tires to the van that they had found, and Mike was now seeing if there was a bike or something inside. Signaling for Raph and Josh, he glared at the window of the Cabin, seeing Casey talking and smirking with someone on the phone, his eyes widened noticing the man picking up a piece to a broken Shell Cell. Casey had returned his before he left, without giving them a reason why.

He had his doubts on if to follow Raph's dream or not, and Raph's dream was right. He looked over to Raph, the hatred in his brother's eyes would make anybody shiver, or draw back in fear.

He almost blew their cover as Raphael charged the door, knocking it down.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Casey shouted turning to see a green fist being thrown at him; Casey flew backwards, and hit the wall. Raph stood there, a look of hatred in his narrowed eyes. Casey growled, realizing the mistake he made over a year ago. Standing up Casey charged Raph, not even thinking about rough housing like he did in the past. He swung punches that Raphael easily dodged, when he did a round house kick, kicking Raph in the center of his plastron, making the red masked turtle fly backwards; his shell making a thud when it hit the wall.

Leo and Josh took that moment to sneak past the distraction, and come to a room that was locked tightly. Gritting his teeth, Leo used all the strength he had to kick down the door, causing it to fly in the other room.

They were horrified by what they saw. Donatello was handcuffed and ankle cuffed to a bed, his arms, and legs a small distance apart; Don's eyes were shut tightly on his mask less face, and they could see he was biting the gag.

"Don?" Leo asked. Donatello didn't move. Leo walked over to his brother to touch him, at the moment he reached out his hand; Don opened his eyes, and then closed them, shrinking back.

"Why did you take him?" Raph growled throwing anything he could at the man he used to call friend. Casey only glared, as he kept on getting hit, but he still fought on.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM?" Raph found himself shouting, punching the man square in the jaw, causing the man to fly backwards.

"Because I love him," Casey said hoarsely, spitting blood out of his. Raph let out an angry cry and lunged at Casey.

**-Outside-**

Proudly, Mikey opened the doors to the back of the van. He frowned; in the back was what looked like the now destroyed Shell Cycles, only the one that Donny made for himself.

"Is this guy obsessive or what?" he asked himself aloud, climbing inside, he looked it over, and then he looked at the tires. He smirked at the idea he had just gotten. Reaching into a tool box in the van, he pulled out some sharp tools. Deciding to start with the screw driver, he plunged it into the back wheel, causing the air to leak out, walking to the other wheel, he repeated the action.

The sound of fighting outside the van made itself known, and exited the back. Casey and Raph were equally battered and bruised; the blood was more noticeable on Casey than on Raph. He noticed Leo standing in the doorway of the cabin, waving for him to come in.

Rushing to his love, Mikey's eyes widened to see Donatello leaning on Josh trembling in horror, he noticed a nasty bruise forming on one side of his face, and bruise on the top of his head. He wanted to cry out his name and latch on to his brother, but seeing that Leo was pointing to where his gear was, Mikey nodded.

"Don, it is going to be okay," Leo looked at Donatello.

A small whimper escaped Don's throat as he shook his head.

**-Outside-**

Raphael was irked beyond belief, Casey had taken Donny, promising that he wouldn't hurt him, but just taking him like that would hurt him.

"Casey, you dirty bastard," he growled, his hands itching to reach into his belt and pull out his Sais and slice Casey's throat. Making for Raph's throat, knocking them both down, Casey's hands wrapped around it, slowly squeezing it; Raph struggled to pry the man's hands off his throat, but seeing as in no other choice…

He pulled out one of his Sai, and he cut the man's arm, causing Casey to cry out in pain and draw back.

Standing up, and taking a hold of his arm, Casey ran off into the woods, leaving a stunned Raphael flat on his shell.

Raph knew that Casey would most likely come back, and as in come back, he meant come to their home and try to take Donny again.

Rolling over, Raph stood up and walked to the cabin. His eyes widened seeing Donny standing still, the tears of pain rolling down his face. He noticed Josh and Leo were trying to make him move. His brother was frozen in fright.

"No, this is only another dream," he watched as Donatello began to sob.

"Don, this isn't a dream," Leo shook his head, "we're here to take you home." Raph found himself walking closer to Don.

"Don?" he asked. He watched as Don painfully tilted his head upward.

"Raphael?"

**-Unknown Location-**

"Boss," the cowgirl shook her head, "why did you come up here and then leave us in this here cave again?"

"Duchess, you'll find out soon," Casey winced as she stitched his wound, "you lez dumb ass."

"You think a girl lovin' another girl is wrong," a girl wearing a pair of loose jeans, and a tight t-shirt shook her head, "Duchess and I are a match made in heaven."

"Why do you think lovin' another guy is different than a woman lovin' another woman?" Duchess asked.

"Duchess, you and Marmalade?" he blinked.

"HEY!" the other woman growled.

"Look, the others are going to mosey on up here soon enough," Duchess shook her head, "they are willing to help ya Boss."

"Maybe that's all I need," Casey smirked.

"Ya got that right Boss," Marmalade nodded.

Casey frowned, "You sure you can do this?"

"As sure as my mamma's rhubarb pie!" Duchess laughed, "Those varmints won't know what hit them." Casey smirked at those words.

"Good," he whispered.

**-The Truck-**

The silence was nerve racking, they stayed silent as Donatello slept. Raph couldn't believe what happened, any of this. He was just happy that he was the one who convinced Don to go to sleep. Mikey acted like he knew something that he didn't about Donny, and that worried him.

"Mikey you've been fidgeting there for…two hours," Raph groaned, shaking his head. He winced when April touched a bruise on his arm; she and Josh decided to switch places before even they left the lair.

"Raph, what happened to Casey?" she asked.

"He's somewhere," he looked at his hands, feeling like a total moron.

"Somewhere? You mean he got away," April said in a shocked tone.

"It's like didn't not want to go after the ass," Raph sighed, "but getting Donny out of there was just as important as that, so I chose, plus…laying flat on your shell can do that to ya."

"What did Casey exactly do to you?" Mikey asked.

"Punches, kicks, Casey trying to strangle me, and then me cuttin' his arm with one of my Sais," Raph shook his head, "Finally you speak!"

Mikey blinked, "Why's that important?"

"You act like you've been hidin' something over there," Raph raised an eye ridge.

"Raph," Leo said in a warning tone. Leo was surprised Raph decided to back down on this one. April sighed and shook her head, turning to Donatello; she noticed he was curled up in a fetal position. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he hadn't even told anybody what happened to him while he was up, and she couldn't blame him. Sitting down she let out a frustrated sigh, she was so hungry…she was in a deep mood for a full tub of chocolate ice cream and some fried chicken. She had been eager to tell them what happened at the doctor, sure she didn't know the blood test results, but the other pregnancy test came out positive.

"Hey guys?" she asked.

"Yeah April?" Mikey asked.

"Do you have any chocolate ice cream at the lair?" she asked.

"Two tubs of it," Mikey beamed.

"Can I have one?" she asked.

"Um…sure," he said, confused.

"Thanks," she sighed.

-Unknown Location-

Marmalade smirked watching as Duchess practiced with her lasso. Pulling out her gun, she checked if it was loaded, and she chocked it causing Duchess to look at her.

Marmalade shot it and it whizzed past Duchess' head right into the trunk of a tree.

"Honey, must you scare me like a mouse in a pit of rattle snakes!" Duchess yelled.

"I love it when you use similes," Marmalade smirked at her lover.

"Well, I hate it when you scare the hell out of me," Duchess whined.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Marmalade walked over to her lover and pulled her into a hug.

"Ladies, shouldn't you be on the road, not on your way to make love?" Casey snarled seeing this.

"Sorry Boss!" the two cried. Casey just shook his head as the two ran off.

**-The Truck-**

"Donny! Nice to see you're up!" Mikey cried. Don winced; he still thought this was a dream.

"Don?" Leo asked. Don looked up, his lips were trembling, and his breathing was labored, he just couldn't take this.

"This is just a dream," Don shook his head.

"Donny, this isn't a dream," Raph looked at him with pleading eyes. He watched as Donatello calmed some, but Donny was still in that position that made him appear so small, fragile, and terrified.

"You really mean this isn't a dream?" Donny looked at Raph, his eyes pleading.

"Donny, we did get you out of there, and you're safe," Leo said.

Don relaxed, and loosened up a bit, but still quivered with fear. Raph couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at that, he sat down across from Donatello. All he really wanted was to go over there and hold Donatello, kiss his temple, tell him that everything was alright, that he would never let that happen again.

Donatello looked up at Raphael; he couldn't help but send a weak, but real smile to him, which Raph returned. That dream about The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy really made him feel as if he felt the same way he did towards him, but right then he highly doubted that.

"Don," Don looked up, "I know this might be personal, but…we really want to know what that thing did to you." Don tensed, the way Raph used thing was as if he and Casey never met and became friends. He wasn't ready to talk about it, but he had to talk about or soon the events of the past two days would repeat in his head over and over again, and he didn't want that.

All he wanted to do right then was to get comfort, to be held.

"Raph, could you please hold me?"

Raphael couldn't help but flush at the request, but he couldn't help but nod. The next thing he knew, he was holding Donatello in his embrace, and he couldn't help but feel so happy and light hearted, unlike his usual self.

Mikey couldn't help but smile at the sight, Leo was a bit confused, sure Leo knew that Raph loved Donny, but he didn't know that Donny loved Raph equally as much.

Don snuggled into Raphael's grip his eye lids starting to fall, before falling asleep he made a promise to Raphael, "I'll tell you when we get back home." Sleep over took him.

_-Dream-_

_Donatello laid there on his bed on his side, he felt a pair of strong, comforting arms around him. _

"_Don," Raph's voice whispered behind him._

"_Raph?" he blinked, wanting to turn to face Raph._

"_Can we stay like this?" Raph asked._

"_Um…okay," Don blinked. Feeling Raph nuzzle the back of his neck made him let out a small sigh._

_The scenery changed suddenly, to something darker._

_He was chained to a wall, two women standing on each side of him. A cowgirl and a gangster, they were passing glances to one another, and then looked straight ahead to see…Casey and Raphael fighting._

"_GET HIM BOSS!" the gangster girl cried. His eyes widened in horror as Casey passed glances towards him, sending him lusty smiles._

_Leo and Mikey were chained to the other wall, a group of women stood in front of them, cheering on whoever their boss was. _

_Suddenly the scenery began to shake._

_-End Dream-_

Donatello opened his eyes to see Raphael was now standing in front of him, shaking him.

"Donny, you were having a nightmare," Raph's panicked eyes made him hurt. Leo, Mikey, and April stood over him with wide eyes.

He told them everything.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

We bet you were thinking this story was going to be short…oh, it's only getting started!


	6. Sorrow's Song

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TMNT! all we own is the plot and the OCs!

_

* * *

_

_Nightmares,_

_Are they only dreams?_

_Or are they visions of your very future?_

_Pain and sorrow_

_With no hopes for a better tomorrow_

Sorrow's Song:

It had been one hour since they returned to the lair, and Donatello had been very nervous since he told about what had happened. Raphael's reaction was pretty bad, he literally wanted to turn back and kill Casey for what he did to him, but Leo wouldn't allow it.

He was surprised to see Master Splinter had returned from his retreat sooner than planned. He could see the relief in the old rat's features as he entered the lair, leaning on Raphael's shoulder, but the shock and horror on his face when he heard of what happened was enough to make anyone's heart shatter into pieces.

Right then they were recovering from the news April had just given them.

"April that's great!" he forced a smile.

"Donny, maybe you should get some rest," April looked concerned. Don's eyes widened, since that nightmare in the truck he had been afraid to go to sleep. He didn't want to see Casey's face, looking at him with those lust filled eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get the visions out of his head.

"Donny?" Raphael asked, his face concerned; Mikey took that as a cue to shoo everyone else out of the room but Don and Raph. Master Splinter was confused at first, but got a we'll-explain-later look from Mikey, he sighed and shook his head following them.

Raph couldn't help but be nervous; he was in a room alone with Donatello, and after something so horrible happening to him. From the moments that Donatello said that Casey raped him…not once…BUT TWICE! He wouldn't listen to Leo any longer, next time he saw the man, he would show no mercy, none at all.

He noticed that Donny was looking away, and that hurt; all he wanted to do was help him.

"Don are you sure you okay?" Raph asked.

"No," Don looked at Raph, his eyes full of pain and sorrow, "I thought I would never get out of there." With those words Donatello bursted out into sobs of pain, sorrow and fear. Just seeing Donatello sad hurt him, but this was literally killing Raphael. In what felt like seconds, Raphael was holding Donatello tightly, whispering words of comfort to him. The stayed there for what seemed like hours.

-Abandoned Warehouse-

Duchess stood there with her arms crossed, a deadly smirk on her face as the Purple Dragons trembled in fear.

"Men," Marmalade rolled her eyes and pulled out her gun, and charged one of the men, taking him in a head lock and aiming the gun at his head.

"What is the (gulp) honor of having the Red Vipers come up to Purple Dragon territory?" he chuckled nervously, "How's the gang miss?"

"I'm not in control anymore," Duchess looked at her nails, "but I don't really mind…but I do have a question for you."

"Y-y-es," he gulped.

"Where are these guys that wear those fruckin' turtle costumes?" she asked.

"I don't know, none of us do," he said, trembling.

"Wrong answer," Marmalade cocked her gun.

Miles away a gunshot was heard; Marmalade's sick laughter, and her girlfriend smacking her in the back of the head.

Suddenly Duchess' cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Didn't you read the stickin' map?"_ Casey's voice growled at the other end.

"Oh…I thought that was something else," Marmalade blinked, pulling out the map.

"_Just follow the map and then you'll find them, but…if you harm the one with the olive green skin, I will kill you both. You got that!"_ Casey's voice demanded at the other end.

"Okay Boss," Duchess gulped, "we'll be right on it."

"EWW! Wait a second; I'm holding it upside down," Marmalade's face paled, "I DON'T WANNA GO IN THE SEWERS!"

"Come on, landing in cow pie is much worse," Duchess rolled her head, taking the map from her lover.

"So, do we get the knock out gas?" Marmalade asked.

"I asked you to kill too many people didn't I?" Duchess sighed.

-The Lair-

Donatello was having yet another nightmare, he was tossing and turning.

_-Dream-_

_He was chained to wall, Mikey was in the room with him also chained to the wall. A perky woman was checking Mike out. Mikey looked away, and she pouted turning away. _

"_Marley," he looked up to see that Casey had just entered the room, lusty smile on his face, "Take Mikey and put him with the others."_

"_Okay Boss," the woman nodded, she grabbed an oxygen mask and put it on Mike's snout._

"_What are you going to…" before he could finish, his head rolled back. He was out cold. Donatello's eyes widened when the woman took a hospital bed, and strapped Mikey to it, rolling it out of the room._

_He was alone with him again._

"_Sunshine, you can't escape me," Casey frowned, "I always get what I want." Donatello looked away as Casey placed his hands on the wall, Casey leaned in._

"_You cannot escape again," Casey whispered, "the Red Vipers…" Don's eyes widened._

_The Red Vipers were the most feared gang in the country; even the Purple Dragons feared them. They terrorized the southern states, and murdered many. _

_-End Dream-_

Donatello yelped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, his eyes snapped open.

"Donny, it's only me," Raphael said, "you were having another nightmare."

Don bit his lip, nodding, it was worse then the other one he had, "The Red Vipers."

"What?" Raph blinked.

"The Red Vipers," Don repeated his voice shaky.

"The southern gang?" Raph raised an eye ridge, "But they're always down in the southern states, there is…"

"I think Casey found away to lead them," Don whimpered.

"That could never happen," Raph shook his head, "is that what that dream was 'bout." Donatello nodded slightly.

Raphael sighed, one thing he knew is that dreams were sometimes right, and he was dreading that this one was right.

"Don, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Raph said turning away to his own room.

"Raph?" Raphael turned to see Donatello biting his lower lip nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" Don asked, his eyes pleading.

Raph could feel the smile forming on his lips, "Sure."

-Unknown Location-

Casey sat there cross legged, thinking of how he took over the Red Vipers.

It was a woman's gang; he found it odd that they would try to molest him. He fought back, and defeated them, making him their new leader. He remembered the fear that he brought to the southern states, and he wanted to expand…but something would always get in the way.

Donatello's confused face from when he left the wedding, that cute face. He couldn't face the fact of living an entire year without seeing his face, fighting the desire to touch Don.

He ended up telling his gang everything…and with them being women agreed to what he asked. They wanted him to be happy, to have what he wants.

He smirked. He would be getting Donatello, no doubts on that.

-The Lair-

Having Don in his arms felt so right. Raph could feel that Don was asleep; he could hear his steady breathing. Closing his eyes, he breathed in Don's scent, he couldn't describe it…it smelt so good.

Donatello began to stir from yet another nightmare coming on; Raph placed a tender kiss on the back of Don's neck, which instantly calmed the olive skinned turtle. He couldn't help but let out a sigh as his eye lids began to droop. Soon he found himself asleep as well.

_-Dream-_

_Raphael stood in what felt like some run down wrestling arena. Casey stood in front of him, a glare on his face. He noticed the different weapons on the wall, verying from guns, weapons that he would see in the dojo, and sports equipment._

_He noticed that he had his own wall of the same weapons behind him._

"_This is a battle to the death challenge," he looked over to see a perky young woman standing there, "whoever wins controls the Red Vipers and gets the olive skinned dude." His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was happening._

"_Casey, how dare you!" Raph growled, grinding his teeth._

"_How dare I what?" Casey said, a sick grin on his face now, glancing to one side of the room. Raph looked over there, to see a very frightened Donatello._

_Raph turned to the man, and growled. Casey smirked._

"_LETS GET THE FIGHT STARTED!" the woman cried, running off the platform._

_-End Dream-_

Raphael's eyes snapped opened.

The Red Vipers was a women's gang…A WOMEN'S GANG! He couldn't believe that, Casey took over a women's gang. He wanted to laugh at that, but he also wanted to kill Casey at that.

Casey would be more powerful, and have a lot of backup in case things got ugly. Casey had no honor what so ever.

He knew that when they met Casey again, it would be a battle to the death.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


	7. Captured Once Again

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own our OCs!

* * *

_Imagination,_

_It brings creativity to you, _

_Or, _

_Brings out the monster within you _

_To defeat that monster, _

_You have to believe, _

_That you are stronger _

_Than it appears to be _

**Captured Once Again: **

Morning practice; Donatello had to sit out, he watched Raphael's movements. He was working harder today, his movements would be more deadly on his adversaries.

Since that morning when he found himself waking up in Raph's arms, Don had had the feeling that they were being watched. By what he had no idea. He closed his eyes, he couldn't put his finger on it, he had this odd feeling that they were in big trouble, and as in big, he meant huge.

His stomach growled loudly getting everyone in the Dojo's attention. He rubbed the back of his neck, faking a smile.

"Sorry," he said.

"Nah, don't be sorry," Mikey smiled, "I bet you are hungry." Don nodded a bit.

-Unknown Location-

"They are what?" Casey asked, eye twitching.

"They said they are planning on how to capture them," a perky woman giggled.

"Marley, tell them that they should just knock them out," Casey growled.

"With what?" Marley blinked.

"Knock out gas," Casey rolled his eyes.

"Okey Dokey!" she giggled, running off.

"Duchie!" she cried into the radio.

**_"Marley, not so loud,"_** a harsh whisper answered.

"Oops, sorry," Marley giggled, "but Boss commands you to just knock them out with the gas."

**_"When?"_** Marmalade whispered.

"Right now!" Marley smiled brightly.

**_"Okay, we'll report in when all five have been knocked out,"_** Duchess' voice answered on the other end.

Marley smiled and nodded, setting the radio down and sitting down.

**-Somewhere in the Sewers- **

"I'm so gonna love this," Marmalade laughed. Duchess rolled her eyes.

"What do I see in you?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, you love me," Marmalade laughed.

"Yeah, I do," Duchess smiled, "but right now we have to be serious."

Marmalade nodded, her face become serious. They put on their gas masks, Marmalade held on to the grenade full of knock out gas tightly, a deadly smirk on her lips. Making there way to the lair, which they found the night before, they took there positions.

They were eating, the four mutant turtles and the mutant rat. Marmalade found it perfect, Duchess couldn't help but worry. What if the knock out gas didn't effect them? What if one escapes?

"Okay, do I do it now?" Marmalade whispered. Duchess nodded. Marmalade to action, and threw the grenade inside.

"What the?" they heard one shout, but then the bomb exploded, releasing the gas.

Duchess smirked behind her mask as the group began to cough, when the coughing ceased she walked in, and smirked seeing the occupants in the room were knocked out cold.

"Marley?" she laughed into the radio.

**_"Yes Duchie?"_** the peppy girl said at the other end.

"Send sector seven down to help us get these guys out of here, ASAP," Duchess ordered.

**_"Okay, Sissy!"_** the peppy girl giggled.

"I can't see that you two are related," Marmalade rolled her eyes.

"Well guess what, she's your sister-in-law so live with it," Duchess hissed.

**_"They're on their way!"_** the peppy girl giggled.

"Good," Duchess smirked.

**-Unknown Location- **

"So, did they…" Casey began.

"Yes Boss, sector seven is on their way down so they can bring them here," Marley nodded.

"Good," Casey nodded.

"Umm…Boss…what are you planning anyway?" Marley asked curiously.

"You'll see," Casey smirked.

"But I wanna know now!" she whined.

"Marley, do you want to be locked in the dark room again?" he asked.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THE DARK ROOM!" she cried.

Casey cringed, "Then shut up."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is so short!

**_PLEASE R&R! _**


End file.
